To Seek Out Evil
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: Bella Swan takes after her Dad. She didn't want to believe it but when she joined the BAU to investigate crime she had to admit it. She loves her job, hates it a times, but overall is glad she is making a difference. Plus her job did get her face to face with the handsome Spencer Reid, if only she could tell him how she feels. Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan was tired. Well anybody who got woken up by their cellphone and told to get out of bed at 3:45am would be. The 'no set hours' condition defiantly wasn't one of the perks to her work. Don't get her wrong, she loves her job, but sleep is something Bella loves nearly equally, and Bella often doesn't get.  
>So at 4:51 she arrived at work, she does admit there is something brilliant about driving to Quantico from her home in Washington with no traffic, coffee in hand.<br>Bella loved her job, sure some times it scared the shit out of her, but saving lives was something that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She had taken after Charlie, which shocked both of them, when she decided to become a behaviour analysis after a justice course dying her senior year of high school. She enrolled straight into a justice and psychology double degree and after her four years got accepted into 6 months of training before being initiated into the behaviour analysis unit a year ago. Now 24, she lives in the Capitol city, has two cats and a gunshot wound. She wouldn't have it any other way, well except the gunshot wound.

Her team was amazing and very welcoming from day one. Hotch reminded her of Charlie, not one to show emotion but inside you know that they care a lot. Rossi is amazing at was he does and has the power to make everyone feel welcome, JJ always knows what to say and quickly became Bella's confident. Morgan was sexy and cocky but you knew that he would go to the end of the earth to you, and where there is Morgan you can be sure on the other end of the line was Ms Penelope Garcia. She was the quirkiest chick Bella knew, but she lightened up the mood in the most sombre of times and you couldn't help but love her. Alex was a badass who could nearly always turn a bad situation around and she had gotten them out of some pretty scary moments. And finally Dr Spencer Reid, Bella would be lying if she didn't admit she was harbouring a crush the size of Russia on the resident genius. He was so innocent, smart and just adorable, not to mention hot. Bella found she had a lot of things in common with her fellow bookworm, the nerd status being one of them.

She arrived in the briefing room to see everybody already there apart from Morgan who arrived when she did.  
>"Good morning" Hotch greeted as he motioned to Garcia to set up.<br>"If it's good does that mean this was a false alarm and I can go back to bed?" Bella replied causing a few chuckles.  
>"I'm sorry chickadee but instead of sleep I see a plan ride in your future" Garcia retorted as she started the projector.<br>"Last night in Portland, Maine a jogger discovered the body of 23 year old Cindy Belmont in a park and notified the police." Garcia said as a picture of a young Caucasian blonde woman appeared on the screen, "she was found with multiple stab wounds, especially around her torso, and had ligature marks on wrists and feet. Similarly two other women have been found with same injuries, these are Sarah Horton, 21 and Liza Pascal, 22" she said as two more photos, one blonde women and one brunette  
>"Cause of death?" Hotch questioned.<br>"Surprisingly not the stab wounds but of suffocation due to dirt in the lungs, the majority of the stab wombs were post mortem".  
>"Bodies found buried?"<br>"No, they were left out in plain sight"  
>"So they were killed and then brought to the parks," Morgan noted.<br>"Ok guys, grab your stuff. Wheels up in 30." Hotch said. 

**Ok so another new story, so sue me. I've always wanted to do this crossover so here it is, I don't see the Cullen's being involved but you never know where my mind will take us. Hopefully the crimes sound realistic; I am doing a justice/psych uni course so that should help! This will have shorter chapters but hopefully that will prompt be to update more frequently. Anyway thanks for reading, let me know what you think x**


	2. Chapter 2

The cool winds of Portland greeted the team as the left the jet and got in there black SUVs. The sun was just rising over the ocean, revelling blue skies. The drive to the police headquarters was quick, Morgan was driving and Bella, Reid and Blake were quietly discussing what they already knew about the case. The wounds indicated obvious overkill. So far it seemed liked the offender had a type, that being young women, all thin and with similar face structure, suggesting that the perpetrator was possibly a female due to lack of injuries suggesting a sexual desire. Finally the knew the perp had access to a large car to carry the body from kill location to dump site and the capability of luring in high risk victims.

The Portland Police Headquarters was small as the detective showed them around, lucky there was room for the team to set up and get there orders. Hotch sent Bella with Morgan and Reid, cue butterflies, to the most recent dumpsite. During the time she'd been at the BAU she was often paired with Morgan, as he proclaimed 'he was the best on to protect the baby of the group from evil villains and leering men'.

The park was located near the centre of Portland, busy roads outlining its edges. The police were out in force, sealing off the area, asking questions and looking for any clues amongst the shrubbery. They trio flashed there badge as they entered the crime scene and got directed to the investigator in charge.  
>"Hi I'm SSA Bella, this is SSA Morgan and Dr Reid" Bella greeted the man as they approach. He gave them a weary smile but all indicators said he'd been through one hell of a night.<br>"I'm Detective Dontrey, a jogger found the body beside that tree over there when he stopped to have a rest" he said pointing to the oak 50 feet away. The area was covered with trees but the body would have been visible to anyone in the immediate facility and since it is a busy park it means the offender wanted the body to be found.

**Just a reminder that to provide frequent updates this will be a drabble fic. Expect chapters no smaller than this but up to 2k+ on a good day. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

The feeling was just unexplainable, it was erotic, powerful and gave you an adrenaline rush and pure happiness. She would go to the end of the earth to feel this powerful, the joy it gave her to know that she was in control was addicting. She couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop. She was eliminating those who made her feel like dirt, because evil had a type. Yes evil can in the form of those perfect teenage girls that everyone worshiped, who not only knew nasty words but we're handy with violent punishment as well. The whole world thinks they are perfect goody goods, but she could see through the mask. There type was the disease, and she was the cure. Really, if you looked at it from her preservative, she was doing the world a favour, saving all these young girls from years of torture. She wished there had been someone like her when she was younger. There would be no nasty words, no secret whispers, no 'accidental' trying and no humiliation. But there wasn't, so it's up to her to protect her fellow females from the the blonde bitches that tortured her.  
>-Criminal Minds &amp; Twilight-<br>"Garcia, what do you have for us?" Hotch asked as Garcia appeared on the laptop screen, a determined look on her face.  
>"Ok this may mean nothing, but all three victims have a younger sister between 12 and 14." She said as pictures popped up of three young teenagers. The team could see that the girls had an obvious difference to their older sisters, they were average compared to their exceptionally beautiful sisters".<p>

"Thanks Garcia, that does really help" Hotch said as he ended the video chat.

"Does that mean we are dealing with a female with resentment towards her older sister?" Prentiss asked, confirming what the others thought as well.

"But you wouldn't think resentment would be a strong enough emotion that they revert to killing, wouldn't there be another trigger" Bella stated.

"It could be more than just resentment, what if she was bullied mentally or physically by her sister" Morgan said.

"That could be it. She obviously spends a great deal of time watching her targets, it is definitely pre thought. She has to spend the time to find a young, pretty girl with a younger sister in her early teens or vice versa. There has to be a way to be easily able to locate families with those dynamics, maybe staking out a shopping centre?"


End file.
